


Black t-shirt and PizzaHut Attire

by bonjourmags



Series: Thousands ways to meet [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DELIVERY BOY, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No shadowhunting there, Pizza boy, Student Alec, also references to pop culture, that's all. fluff with humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjourmags/pseuds/bonjourmags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In front of him was standing the delivery boy and for a second Alec wondered if Isabelle's order was a cute boy or if it was pizzas. At the moment there were both. </p><p> </p><p>((or the obligatory Pizza!boy AU that every fandom needs))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black t-shirt and PizzaHut Attire

There were two rules between Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. Most of the time they were unspoken but present. The first one was fairly simple: If one had more than a reasonable number of drinks, no questions should be asked. The second caused more trouble (especially for Isabelle): on the Friday evening, the apartment was Alec's and only Alec's. In return, she had the place for her every Saturday night. And finally, they shared their Sunday together.

That was how their off days were spent. Of course, they had different things done in that lapse of time. Alec stayed bent over his law books and enjoyed the quiet aura that an empty space gave him. Isabelle used her time alone in the apartment to be everything but alone. The first four months they spent there, she took boys with her and Alec always made a snarky remark the day after on the heavy smell of Cologne in their home. 

And then one day it stopped smelling so wrongly good, but Alec asked nothing. He sometimes found red hair stuck in the shower and that was pretty much everything he needed to know. He didn't want to step over his sister's secrets and waited until she was ready.

Izzy introduced Clary to him in the middle of March. She was pretty and had a smile would could stop hearts from beating. At first he hated her - because he was very protective of his sister, he didn't want her to be broken by some redhead - but after few breakfasts in her company, they started to get along well. If the rule said that none of them could be there in the apartment when it was one of their special days, there was no limits for every other day of the week. Izzy played with what wasn't chosen. If there was no rule about bringing someone or not, she would show up with her girlfriend. Alec started to see Clary so often that he cooked food for her even if she wasn't there.

Alec was the one who cooked, of course. He couldn't let Izzy work that out - too dangerous. And after all, she seemed to finally have a long time girlfriend, he didn't wanted her to caught some Indian parasite Izzy could cook. Which, sometimes let Alec wonder: who made food when it was Izzy's special day, Saturday?

Now May was here with it's sun and shirtless boys, girl's naked legs and more skin showed than necessary. It was a Friday, Alec's day. Isabelle and Clary were dressed up (or at least the redhead, Izzy was pretty much dressed down, which always started a brother alert in Alec's mind) and his sister was putting on high heels. "It's Friday evening, Alec, quit your book. You're going to finish this year anyway it is not one day of being a bit social who could make you fail."

Alec rolled his eyes without moving from his manual. "I don't have anything to do outside, Izzy. I very much prefer staying in here and revise a bit more." Said Alec and Clary answered to him which wasn't so surprising. The three of them were so close they almost felt like family, with a minus of annoying parents and Jace who was currently in Europe.

"Alec, move. Since I know you I never saw you getting texts or being involved with someone else than us." He moved his head as he answered. "That's normal- I don't like going out, and I don't give my number. Fairly simple." He bit his pen and started anxiously playing with it.

"I just-" started Izyy but she was quickly cut by Alec. "Isabelle," and she knew it wasn't good sign, Alec never used her real name usually, "I have an important test Monday. Which means... I'm putting red alarm on tomorrow." 

Izzy sighed. Red alarm meant that Alec could stay home even if it was his sister's special day. "Alec, seriously? Come on that's so annoying." The boy moved his head with a smirk on his lips. "You called for a damn red alarm four times this year and I only did it once. Rules are rules, sister. I'm home tomorrow. I'll put my music so you and Clary can enjoy whatever you want to enjoy." Izzy sighed once more before leaving with her girlfriend.

Alec moved only for food and to sleep. In the whole week end, he never looked at anything else than his book. He knew that was very wrong and that he shouldn't do that - for health reasons, but he could care less. Clary made more remarks than did Izzy, but she was less intrusive than his sister. Isabelle tried to close his manual countless times until he warned her that the next time he would hit.

"We're going to take a shower," started Izzy, "I literally don't want to know things like that." Answered Alec, a bit disgusted by the idea of girls being naked. Together. His sister. Oh god no. "Don't be so disturbed Alec. We're just going to wash-" Isabelle said, cut by an annoyed Alec, "each other, I get it. Don't make to much noise."

"We're not- ugh. Anyway, I ordered pizza. He shouldn't be here before we're done but he likes to come early to speak so if he's here, open." And within a second they were gone, leaving Alec with his law books.

Of course Alexander Lightwood took law. He wanted to make his parents happy, or at least proud. Isabelle was in fashion but her university sounded more like a secondary school than something else. Jace worked as a model so he was pretty much winning at life: finally, recognized for his looks. And Max still a teenager. Alec couldn't wait more time for him to finish his studies and come live in the loft with them. 

He was up making coffee when the ring sang. He sighed and started screaming. "Izzy I fucking hate you. So much." The deliver boy was here and his sister was still in the shower with her girlfriend. "I know you're talking in the shower but you guys could take less time and please don't force me to take your food." Alec understood now. Every Saturday the two girls ordered pizza. Well, at least, that saved them from indigestion. "Your food too!" He heard coming from the shower.

He walked to reach the door and opened it with the largest frown his face could hold. The frown didn't last long.

In front of him was standing the delivery boy and for a second Alec wondered if Isabelle's order was a cute boy or if it was pizzas. At the moment there were both. He was probably younger than him by one or two years, looking nineteen, twenty at must. He had a pretty skin tone and wonderful eyes. They seemed gold-ish, with a tiny of brown next to his pupil. Is that eyeliner? Is that glitter? Oh god- he's wearing nail polish.

Alec had no idea how long he looked at the other boy (and just staring at his head. Nothing more, he swore) but it was apparently enough for Izzy to go out of the shower. He turned around as soon as he heard her wet steps behind him.

"I had no idea you were back with boys, Isabelle. And less that you were into messy hair." Said the delivery boy at Isabelle. Alec blushed like hell.

"Good evening to you too Magnus. And no, I'm still with Clary," she said as she adjusted her towel around her chest while taking the pizzas out of Magnus' hands. Alec watched the scene still holding the door. He turned back to the asian teen when he heard his voice. "Then who are you?"

Alec used to be a very good student and even if science wasn't his thing, he could still remember that it was the flux of his blood who made him blush. He cursed his body for making him look like the apple in Snow White and wanted to go back to his books more than never.

"It's Alec, my brother. He lives here. Remember the black t-shirt you borrowed last time?" Started Izzy and Magnus continued the story, " After you stained my own with your Coke? I remember it very well. Not my style thought."

Alec took part in the conversation "Wait that's where my tshirt is? You gave a delivery boy my clothes?" Both Izzy and Magnus shrugged. "You have a thousands like that." "I looked cute in it for my defense."

Stupid delivery boy made him think of a cute nineteen year old asiatic wearing his tshirt and Alec cursed himself for being so possessive.

"I'm hungry, I want pizza and I want my shirt back," protested Alec trying to hide the fact that he was feeling like a stupid teenager girl in front of a boysband. Except that in this case, the teenage girl was actually a boy in his twenties and that the boysband was only one boy who looked insanely cute in that red Pizza Hut attire. "Right, right, I'm leaving. I just need my money." Izzy handed him some cash as she continued speaking with him a bit, asking him if he was coming to Raphael's party next week, to what a smirk heavily answered. As soon as he could close the door, Alec did it. He rested his forehead against the wood. Izzy laughed at him. "Your shower was over way before he came, am I right?"

"Oh brother, you're completely right."

***

"No."

"If you don't I'm going to burn your law books Alec."

"Isabelle, I said no so it's a no. Plus it is my day and it's my choice to stay in." Alec said with authority in his voice. He surely didn't want to go to a party, less with people he knew nothing of. "Fine. You'll die old and the only company you'll ever get is a cat."

Isabelle left with her girlfriend once again and Alec sighed. He wasn't going to study today he had enough of that (and mostly he did well with his exams past week so school wasn't a problem anymore). He laid back in the couch and knew he wouldn't last long. He was so tired he could sleep now but that would suck a bit since it was Friday and not past eleven. He put on an episode of How To Get Away With Murder and as predicted, he fell asleep.

There's something interesting with the human body, it is it's awareness to sounds and unnatural noises. A small alarm was set in Alec's brain when he heard some sort of knock on metal. It took him out of his surprise and he stood up so quickly that he caught dizziness for few seconds. His hair was probably a huge mess from sleeping on bad pillows and his clothes were less than presentable, but Alec couldn't care less of it. Who wanted to dress well when they were getting robbed? Probably Izzy. She would say that meeting can be surprising sometimes. You never know when your other half can show up.

The first thing Alec could put his hand on was a vase from his mother. He walked with feline steps who made no sounds until he arrived to the door. 

There was an arm inside of his house, trying to do he had no idea what. The person had put true hand through the space the mailman used for their letters: a small area who, Alec thought until now, no one can enter.

The vase in his left hand, he used his right to catch the arm who was surprisingly in his home. "Wow-wow wait." He heard coming from outside. He watched precisely the situation now that he had advantage:

1) There was an arm in his apartment. Searching for something on the ground.  
2) On the floor, a pair of keys and something bla-

Something black. Alec looked at the arm he was holding. The skin was soft as a peach, looking tanned and the nails were painted in a faded shade of gold. "Please this is a misunderstanding- I knocked on the door but no one answered so I let Alec's tshirt using the mailbox but my fucking keys fell with it. I'm not trying to rob anything."

Alec let out Magnus' arm now he knew it was him. Once the arm was gone, he took the clothes and the keys in his hands, opening the door. A way different Magnus was in front of him. Long way gone was the cute boy in a red attire. Magnus had a long cardigan aborting green colors, with tight isn't it too tight? leather pants and a grey shirt. He wasn't the kinda innocent boy he laid eyes on few days ago.

He seemed way more confident, looked like a man. Alec wasn't disgusted by how Magnus changed but he wasn't happy either. He had in front of him the real Magnus, not the idea Alec made of him. He had the ladies' man, not the delivery boy. Everything about his outfit screamed: Magnus was a player, Magnus enjoyed going out, Magnus enjoyed one night stands. Everything about Alec's outfit screamed: Alec stays inside, Alec likes calm evenings with movies, Alec needs a stable relationship. 

Alec handed him his keys. "Thanks for my shirt." Magnus stared at his hair with a soft smile, ignoring the keys. "I had no idea they could get messier." The Lightwood felt self confident and passed his hand in his hair. "I was sleeping," he answered with a quiet voice. "Oh. Sorry- wait it's not even midnight." Magnus pointed. "I know. I had my exams and I was tired as hell. I fell asleep watching my tv show." Explained Alec. Magnus clapped his hands happily. "Let me guess! You're a Glee type of guy. The kind who enjoys secondary characters more than the ones who get more screen time."

Alec laughed. "I watched Glee. But I finished it a while ago. I'm on How To Get Away With Murder." Magnus smiled widely, knowing the show. "Hey-hey don't spoil me or you'll regret moving your ass to my apartment. I'm only in season one." Advertising Alec wit a playful smile.

"I won't say a thing. Either than Connor is the best." Alec gave Magnus a frown. "Oh yeah, sure, Connor-I'm-gay-and-over sexual-but-also-a-cheater. Not completely my type if you ask me."

A silence fell between them just when they started to feel comfortable with each other. Magnus stared at Alec's face with insistence, trying to memorize flaws and the color of his eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole week," he abruptly said, "wondering if you were interested in guys, interested in dates, interested in me."

Alec breathed deeply. Wondering if I could take you somewhere in a club, wondering if you'd care if I didn't let my number when I leave in the morning, wondering if you do one night stands, thought Alec. There was no way Magnus was the stable relationship type. Alec wanted to say yes but he just couldn't - he couldn't let himself care for another player, he had to many of them when he was a teenager. Now his life was all about his studies and yes, he would like a boyfriend to speak to late night after his work, yes, he would enjoy watching Glee again and again with hot chocolate and cookies leaning against his boyfriend's chest, but no, he wanted to keep his heart intact and not letting some asiatic delivery boy (no matter how cute he was) breaking it.

"I'm not interested," big fat lie. "In boys?" Asked Magnus. Alec moved his head. "No-no. I like boys, yes, but I'm not interested in one night stands. I want like a proper boyfriend not some guy who is going to leave the morning after without giving me his number." Magnus pressed his lips together and clenched his jaw. "So you think I'm that type." Alec licked his lips, this was way harder than he thought. This was how awfully bad you felt when rejecting someone. "Yes."

"You really think I wouldn't leave my number?" Repeated Magnus, a bit ecstatic, not only questioning only Alec, but himself too. "I'm sorry, but you don't seem like it. You're not the kind who stays in a relationship. You're not one-man-guy. You don't look like it. And trust me, with Izzy's one nights stands, I saw more than one of... you." Silence.

"Can I use your bathroom? I really have to pee now." Alec was taken aback. He didn't planed this kind of questions. "Yeah, sure. Follow me." He guided Magnus and let him in peace. He watched quickly himself in the mirror and he, indeed, looked like shit.

He heard the toilet flush and a second after Magnus was out. He had a smirk on his lips and just before he left the apartment, he shouted to Alec: "You were right. All along. I just came here for some rough sex against your kitchen counter. I even took toys with me. I like boys like you, still halfway in the closet, you're all so flustered, sex is a revelation for you and it's always hardcore." He rolled his tongue over the last word, making it sound ironic. He walked out, stopped in the middle of the corridor, and added with his half-sassy half-angry tone: "And you were so right all along. I absolutely hate relationships, I am never ever leaving you my number."

Alec sighed.

***

The morning after, the trio were eating their meal. "At way time did you girls came back? I heard nothing at all." Clary turned to Isabelle, "Something like 3 or 4? I don't know." Isabelle moved her head, approving. Clary cleared her throat in an embarrassed way, owning weird looks from Izzy and Alec.

"I was a bit surprise to see you asleep on the couch with the tv still on, but..." Clary started, as Alec ate some cereals and let milk go out of his bowl by inadvertence. 

"Alec, I know this is none of my business, but why is there a number written with lipstick on the mirror of the bathroom?"


End file.
